zirconfandomcom-20200213-history
Sulpheal (Pokémon)
Sulpheal (ヨウガシール'' Yogashiru'') is a Fire-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Physiology Sulpheal is an orange, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a seal. It has two eyes with white sclera, two red irises and black pupils. It also has a dark brown mane, which starts at its small red nose and extend down its neck, curling upwards. The size of its mane varies from each Pokémon. It has a white face with a set of whiskers on each cheek. It has two small tusks protruding from its upper jaw. It has a white belly and two black stripes on its back. Much like its prevolution, it has a three-pronged tail though it is much fuller in comparison. Its hands and paw-like toes are wrapped in black. It has three sharp claws on its forepaws, which it uses to dig for food. Sulpheal prefer to walk on its hind legs, though it isn't exactly good at it. Their feet haven't fully developed from fins and they are often clumsy and end up falling over. As a result, many Sulpheal become depressed because they can't walk. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities Sulpheal have the ability to dive in boiling lava and survive, as they are raised in a volcano when they are young. It can breathe fire and use moves such as Flamethrower and Lava Plume. Much like Lavapho, it has the ability to learn Scald though the move is significantly weaker compared to its other fiery moves. Behavior Like Lavapho, Sulpheal are very proud and do not willingly accept help from outsiders or even they're own kin. They are known to have huge egos but are not above helping their own. As they are clumsy walkers, Sulpheal order around weaker Pokémon so they won't be seen falling over or being so graceless. When submerged in lava, Sulpheal are exceptionally fast swimmers though they seem to slow down when submerged in water. They are still quite fast, but the water agitates them and they cannot focus entirely on their objective. While they are proud, Sulpheal are excellent parents as they have been known to abandon their pride when their pups are threatened. They use their sharp claws and tusks to fight off predators and they do so without hesitation. If a tusk breaks, it grows back and much longer than before. They also use searing hot flames to warn off those who are trespassing or threatening their young. Habitat Sulpheal inhabit volcanic areas and usually stay there, with or without the herd. They enjoy basking in molten rock and can swim through boiling lava with ease, as if it were water. Diet Sulpheal primarily dine on flame roasted fish. They will refuse to eat anything unless they personally roast it, considering their method much better. As no other food can survive near its home, they rarely venture far and order other Pokémon to go fetch it for them. If no other Pokémon are around, Sulpheal will follow the flow of lava until it reaches the ocean, where it begrudgingly dives in to go search for food. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations .}} Base Stats Type Effectiveness Learnset Evolution Sprites